


Super Danganronpa Impact (Genshin x Danganronpa)

by Sei_UhHi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_UhHi/pseuds/Sei_UhHi
Summary: A fanfic about DR And genshin i thought of at 1 am
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Continue by hitting Next please


	2. Prologue - A New Star Approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue of my fanfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not complete it is only a draft

Wake up....  
Wake up....  
Please wake up!

Aether rose his head up gasping for air “What was that dream...” He looked around and realized this wasn’t the bedroom he was used to in-fact it was not even a bedroom in the first place, he had woken up inside of a classroom that seemed unfamiliar. He got up and started to look at everything “Where am I....” he sighed “Why am I here? I can’t remember ever coming here nor what I was doing before...

After about a few minutes of rummaging through the desks and cabinets inside of the classroom he decided to leave as there was nothing useful to him. As the blonde haired boy left the classroom and turned into the hall he was met with an odd looking girl collapsed on the floor, he quickly ran to the woman and crouched down to her. Aether was panicking but he managed to calm himself down after a minute and started to violently shake the lady

WIP


End file.
